will you stay with me?
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: Jongin dengan berat hati menampung bocah berumur 8 tahun di kediamannya. Jika bukan karna Suho dan Lay pelaku penabrakan itu atau Jika saja Xiumin—Dokter pribadinya— tidak mengatakan anak tersebut mengalami amnesia, Seorang Kim Jongin tak akan segan menendang Sehun dari istana besar miliknya. Kaihun, Hanhun with Sulay and Xiumin


Title : Will You Stay With me?

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun slight Sulay (pair lain menyusul)

Cast : EXO and Other

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership

Length : Chaptered(?)

Rate : T

Summary:

Jongin dengan berat hati menampung bocah berumur 8 tahun di kediamannya. Jika bukan karna Suho dan Lay pelaku penabrakan itu atau Jika saja Xiumin—Dokter pribadinya— tidak mengatakan anak tersebut mengalami amnesia, Seorang Kim Jongin tak akan segan menendang Sehun dari istana besar miliknya.

.

.

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

The story is begin

.

.

.

Introduce:

Kim Jongin : 18 thn ( Tuan Muda)

Kim Luhan : 14 thn ( Tuan Muda)

Shin Shixun : 8 thn ( Oh Sehun)

Suho : 27 thn (Sekertaris Tuan Muda)

Lay : 25 thn (Kepala maid di Kediaman Tuan Muda )

Xiumin : 28 thn (Dokter pribadi keluarga Kim)

.

.

_Chap 1: Unexpected_

"_Jelaskan analisismu!"_

"_Harga saham menurun drastic, sebanyak 72 % investor memutuskan kontrak kerja sama secara sepihak. Kemungkinan nasib perusahaan berarda di ujung tanduk…."_

"_Bocah sialan itu bermain api denganku!"_

"_Hanya ada satu pilihan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan…."_

"…_."_

"… _Apa aku harus mengikuti permainannya?"_

" _Tergantung.."_

"_Beritahu mereka tentang kesepakatan kita!"_

"_Baiklah. Saya akan memerintah Donghae agar tidak menjemput Shixun disekolahnya…"_

_Sekertarisnya memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, " Sajangnim … Apa anda yakin dengan keputusan yang diambil? Menukar Shixun dengan saham…?"_

"_Ya! Katakan pada mereka kirim saja orang suruhan untuk menjemput Shixun disekolahnya"_

"_Sekarang ?!"_

"_Tidak, pukul 11.15."_

.

.

Nyonya Shin menutup kembali pintu itu. tangannya gemetar, wajahnya memucat mengisyaratkan ketakutan dan kekalutan. Rasa khawatir sekaligus tak percaya apa yang didengarnya di ruang kerja suaminya.

"Oh tuhan…. In-ini tidak mungkin. Semua pasti bohong, ada yang salah sepertinya dengan indera pendengarku." Nyonya Shin bergumam lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca, mana mungkin suaminya tega dengan anak kandungnya sendiri. Menjualnya dengan harga saham?

Nyonya Shin melirik arlojinya, pukul 10.25 dia masih mempunyai waktu untuk menyelamatkan Shixun. Dia harus bertindak cepat jika terlambat sedikit saja nyawa Shixun taruhannya.

Nyonya Shin melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke sekolah Shixun memakai taksi. Dia menekan tombol pada layar ponselnya.

Tut…

Klik.

"Yeobse—"  
"Donghae cepat jemput Shixun sekarang.."

"Ta-tapi Nyonya … Tuan sudah memberi saya tugas ke luar kota.."

"Lupakan tugas keparat itu… Shixun dalam bahaya."

"Wa-wae? N-Ne saya segera menjemputnya!"

Klik.

Sambungan telepon terputus. " Tuhan kumohon lindungilah anakku, Jaga dia, Selamatkan dia.."

.

.

.

Incheon, Airport

"Huhuhuhu Kau meninggalkan unicorn-mu lagi…?" Tanya Lay dengan mata berair.

"Ck.. Kau berlebihan Lay." Jawab Suho, Tuan mudanya pergi ke Jepang untuk keperluan bisnis. Bukan mati.

"Kau menjijikan Lay." Ujar Kim Jongin—Tuan mudanya—

Pletak!

Suho memukul kepala tuan mudanya menggunakan kunci mobil. "Sopanlah! Kami lebih tua darimu Tuan muda Kim Jongin." ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Kau berani sekali memukul tuanmu?" Geram Jongin.

Suho dan Jongin beradu mulut dibandara. Lay hanya menganga menyaksikan telenovela di depannya. Pertengkaran mereka bergenre roman picisan layaknya suami-istri yang baru menikah. Sungguh labil!

"YAK! YAK!" Lay jengah juga melihat drama didepannya yang sudah basi. Mau tak mau melerai pertengkaran antara keduannya. Demi bakpau Xiumin sulit sekali memisahkan kucing garong yang saling baku hantam.

"Sudahlah… sebentar lagi keberangkatanku." Usir Jongin.

Suho dan Lay tak percaya. Dirumah besarnya Jongin merengek seperti anak kecil minta ditemani ke bandara setelahnya dia mengusir dua orang yang sudah mengurusnya selama 18 tahun ini. Dasar plin-plan.

"Pergilah… tak usah kembali sekalian." Tukas Suho mendorong Jongin ke gate 2-5.

Jongin mendengus kesal, walaupun begitu ia tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang memerdulikannya.

Orang tua Jongin sudah meninggal dunia. Dia dibesarkan oleh Suho selaku sekertaris perusahaannya dan Lay kepala maid dirumahnya. Beruntung Jongin terlahir tanpa kekurangan materi sedikit pun. Almarhum orang tuanya pendiri sekaligus pemilik XOXO Corp—perusahaan besar di Korea.

Sejak kecil Jongin sudah ditempa untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Kim. Ia bahkan tak punya waktu pergi ke sekolah dan menikmati masa kecilnya. Semua waktu ia habiskan di rumah untuk belajar demi menjadi Presiden Direktur (Presdir). Hanya Suho dan Lay yang selalu berada disampingnya. Lupakan tentang adik bungsunya yang tak betah tinggal dirumah dan lebih memilih apartement mewah dekat sekolahnya.

Jongin menyanyangi adik kecilnya, karna itu ia membebaskan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Tak mungkin jika Jongin menekan adiknya yang berusia 14 tahun mempelajari perusahaan, harga saham, graphic statistic, dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan bisnis.

.

.

.

Nyonya Shin segera turun dari taxi. Dengan cepat ia mendatangi sekolah itu. sesekali melirik kembali arlojinya. Pukul 11.27, Ia terlambat selama 12 menit. Nyonya Shin sangat cemas tidak menemukan anaknya di gerbang sekolah. Padahal anak yang lainnya bergerombolan keluar dari gedung bercat gading itu.

" Ryeowook songsaengnim." sapanya.

"Oh… Nyonya Shin. Baru saja Shixun dijemput oleh beberapa pria…."

Nyonya Shin lantas berlari mencari Shixun di setiap sudut sekolahnya. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukannya. Nyonya Shin begitu takut mereka berbuat hal buruk pada anaknya. Tungkai kakinya melangkah keluar gedung sekolah mencarinya di sisi-sisi jalan.

Tuhan sepertinya memberi sedikit kebaikannnya pada Nyonya Shin. Keberadaan Shixun tak jauh dari letak sekolahnya. Wanita bersurai coklat ini melihat Shixun digandeng beberapa ahjussi.

"CEPAT LEPASKAN SHIXUN!" Teriaknya. Para ahjussi tersebut berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Eomma…" Shixun dengan segala kepolosannya tak menyadari dirinya dalam arena berbahaya.

Ahjussi-ahjussi memandang remeh wanita yang menghampiri kawanannya. Berani sekali berteriak dihadapannya. "Nyonya Shin … suamimu itu telah membuat kesepakatan dengan tuan kami."

"Tuanmu dengan suamiku! Tidak denganku… berikan Shixun padaku!"

Shixun menangis ketakutan. Percekcokan mereka tak seimbang. Ahjussi berjumlah 5 orang melawan Nyonya Shin yang seorang diri. "Eom-Eomma… Thixun takut!"

Dua Ahjussi itu mencengram lengan Nyonya Shin, sedangkan yang lainnya membawa Shixun ke dalam mobil. Shixun kecil meronta minta dilepaskan. Ia ingin menolong ibunya. Sekuat keberanian yang dimilikinya Shixun menggigit tangan ahjussi itu lalu berlari menghampiri nyonya Shin.

"EOMMA"

.

.

.

.

"Lay~ah kita sepertinya tersesat." ucap Suho.

"Aniyo ini jalan yang benar." Sahut Lay.

Suho mengerutkan keningnya, dari tadi mereka berdua berputar-putar di jalan ini. "Kau sok tau, Jelas kita berada dijalan yang salah."

"Anni.. Lihat saja alamatnya!"  
Jalanan distrik thunder terlihat sepi, mengandalkan kemampuan berpikir Suho di perusahaan tak teraplikasikan dengan baik untuk mencari alamat Xiumin—dokter keluarga Kim—. Lagi-lagi mereka tersesat. Kenapa si pipi Bakpau itu pindah rumah sih? Mereka berdua setelah mengantar Jongin ke bandara diberi tugas mendatangi rumah Xiumin mengambil beberapa berkas kesehatan adiknya—Kim Luhan—

"Sebaiknya ku telepon saja." Lay menghubungi kembali pria cina tersebut.

'_Panggilan yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi.'_

Lay menggerutu tak jelas pada layar ponselnya. Sesibuk itukah xiumin hyung? Jelas ini darurat. Perintah Si Tuan muda Kim Jongin harus terpenuhi. Jika tidak Suho dan Lay terkena imbasnya.

"Bagaimana?" Lay hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan dari Suho.

.

.

.

"SHIXUN CEPAT LARI!' teriak nyonya Shin.

Wanita itu bahkan melupakan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya tatkala ahjussi itu memukul paras rupawannya juga menendang keras perutnya.

"Ta-Tapi… Eomma." cicit Sehun terbata-bata

Shixun kecil tak tega meninggalkan ibunya. Ia ingin menolongnya, apa daya tangan mungilnya tak akan mampu melawan tubuh tegap ahjussi itu.

"…. Hiks… Hiks…"

Shixun berlari kencang menjauh dari kawanan yang akan menculiknya. Ia menangis sesegukan meratapi apa yang dialaminya.

"Eomma mianhae Shixun bukan anak baik." gumamnya lirih.

"Adik kecil percuma kau berlari." Salah satu ahjussi menarik tangan Shixun sampai terjatuh.

"Tolong! Tolong!" teriaknya ketakutan.

"Teriaklah bocah! Tak akan ada yang mendengarmu!" Ejek ahjussi itu.

Shixun memberontak, ia mengangkat kaki kecilnya menendang tubuh ahjussi hingga…

"AW… SHIT! Bocah Brengsek!" bentaknya.

Ahjussi berpawakan tiang listrik melepas cengkraman pada lengan Shixun kemudian memegangi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Shixun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia kembali berlari setelah menendang selangkangan ahjussi tersebut. "Rathakan itu ahjuthi thialan!" Umpatnya melarikan diri.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah ini melaju dengan kecapatan biasa. Sang pengemudi memerhatikan tiap rumah yang dilaluinya.

No. 105 A…. No. 115 A… No. 121 A…

Siapa tahu alamat rumah yang dicarinya bisa ditemukan. Sedangkan namja yang duduk di jok sampingnya sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada anak kecil berlari menyebrang.

"AWAS!" teriak Lay spontan. Suho lantas menginjak rem dalam-dalam.

CKIT

BRUK

Decitan nyaring antara gesekan ban dan aspal memekikan gendang telinga mereka. Sontak suasana berubah hening, Jantung mereka berdegup kencang. Anak kecil itu terpental beberapa meter di depan mobilnya.

Suho membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menghampiri jalan raya. Dia melihat tubuh anak kecil itu tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Yak! Gwenchana?" Suho menepuk pelan kedua pipi anak itu. tangan Suho berubah menjadi merah tatkala cairan dari kepala anak itu merembes ke jalanan aspal yang untungnya sepi.

"Suho hyung… Ottokhe?" Lay mulai panic ketakutan, Ia tidak mau dipenjara, dalam benaknya.

"Cepat telepon Xiumin hyung!"

.

.

.

.

Xiumin menikmati bakpau sesekali menyesap manisnya buble tea. Siang hari yang senggang ia pakai untuk bersantai. Beginilah pria berusia 28 tahun yang belum menikah. Merana tak mempunyai pasangan. Tak apa toh pepetah mengatakan _'Jodoh tak akan kemana'._

Namun sayang waktunya terganggu dengan kedatangan pasangan perusuh Suho & Lay membawa anak kecil berlumuran darah dalam dekapannya.

Dan disinilah ia berada. Ruang praktek yang belum tersusun rapi, harap dimaklumi Xiumin baru saja pindah rumah. Ia belum sempat membereskan semuanya. Sebagai seorang dokter keselamatan pasien paling diutamakan daripada memerhatikan ruang prakteknya yang amburadul.

Mereka bertiga ( Suho, Lay, dan Xiumin.) duduk mengelilingi anak berkulit pucat pasi. Luka dikepalanya sudah terbalut dengan perban. Lebam biru pada tubuhnya pun sudah diolesi salep. Tinggal menunggu kesadarannya saja.

"Hyung!" Lay melihat jari anak kecil itu bergerak, kelopak matanya perlahan mulai terbuka.

"Dia akhirnya sadar juga."

Suho dan Xiumin bernafas lega. Setidaknya kondisi anak itu membaik. "Siapa namamu?"

Lay menyikut perut Suho memakai siku tangannya, " Harusnya meminta maaf terlebih dulu karna sudah menabraknya Hyung." Koreksinya.

"Nuguseo?" jawab anak kecil itu. " Kau… Kau siapa?"

"Adik kecil namamu siapa?" Ucap Xiumin dengan lembut. Anak kecil itu terlihat linglung melihat sekelilingnya. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengannya.

"A-Aku..?" Tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"A-Aku tak tahu …. A-Aku tak ta-tahu siapa namaku"

DEG

Mereka tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Apa mungkin?

"Dia amnesia" Xiumin berucap pelan. Suho dan Lay tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tidak ada tanda identitas dalam seragam putih yang dikenakan bocah itu. Tas sekolahnya pun tak ada, bagaimana caranya menyelidiki latar belakang keluarganya?

.

.

.

Kediaman Tuan Kim

Suho masih ingat pertama kali Sehun menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Tuan Kim. Tunggu Sehun? Bukankah harusnya Shixun?

Yeah~ Lay dan Suho sukarela merawat anak kecil yang mereka tabrak. Awalnya sangat shock mengetahui bocah itu amnesia. Xiumin bahkan mendaftarkan dirinya untuk merawat anak itu karna wajahnya sangat menggemaskan tapi mereka (Suho dan Lay) bersikeras akan menjaganya. Hati mereka diliputi rasa penyesalan. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf mereka akan selalu bersama Sehun apapun yang terjadi.

Sehun sangat bahagia tinggal disini. sampai lupa untuk mengedipkan matanya melihat bangunan megah bak istana dalam negri dongeng. Desain bergaya Europa dengan dekorasi dan furniture begitu elegan dan terkesan glamour. Dinding-dinding berwarna cat keemasan menandakan Tuan Kim bukanlah keluarga sembarangan. Bahkan halaman rumah ini luasnya seperti lapangan golf.

"Sehun~ah jangan berlari teruss… Eomma capek!"

"Ishh… Eomma tak seru!"

Suho terkekeh melihat pemandangan Lay dan Sehun yang bermain kejar-kejaran di halaman belakang. Akh! nama Sehun sendiri diambil dari nama member EXO yang naik daun. Itu rekomendasi dari Xiumin dan Lay. Mereka EXOTIC ternyata.

"Sehun~ah saatnya belajar lagi." Suho berteriak sambil menggengam sebuah buku matematika.

"Aku membencimu Appa!"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari sini. '_Ugh! Siapa sich pencetus deret angka tak berguna itu?'_ Sehun ingin membunuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kau mengerti?" Suho kembali memberikan penjelasan.

"Ne, Kapten!" Seru Sehun semangat membara dalam hati menggerutu tak jelas. '_Aku ingin muntah.' batinnya._

Lay hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sehun yang bermuka dua. Sungguh Suho tak peka terhadap perasaan Sehun. "Karna Sehun belajar dengan rajin, kita belikan buble tea yang banyak"

"Yehet!" teriak Sehun kegirangan.

Mereka menunggu kedatangan Xiumin. Bagaimanapun juga selain dokter dia berprofesi kacung dirumah ini. Xiumin suka rela diperintah ini-itu demi Sehun, apa sih yang tidak?

"Aku mau choco buble tea" pinta Sehun melihat Xiumin membawa kantong besar.

"Hei.. itukah sambutanmu pada daddy mu?!" Xiumin berpura-pura kecewa.

Sehun berjinjit mengecup pipi Xiumin. "Selamat datang daddy" sapanya tersenyum ramah.

Xiumin mengacak surai brown Sehun. Ia memanggil beberapa maid untuk membawa belanjaannya. "Kau ikut dulu Seohyun noona ya." Sehun mengangguk mengikuti Seohyun ke dapur.

"Rumah ini terasa hidup semenjak adanya Sehun."Timpal Suho.

"Begitulah!"

Mereka bertiga duduk diruang keluarga. Membicarakan hal yang tak ingin terdengar oleh Sehun. Hari ini seminggu sudah Sehun tinggal dikediaman tuannya.

"Bagaimana jika Jongin kembali?!" Tanya Lay. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan tertuju pada Sehun yang sibuk dengan buble tea nya.

"….."

" –Terlebih melihat Sehun." Lanjut Lay cemas.

Suho menepuk pundak Lay, Ia memberikan senyuman angelnya. "Tenanglah unicorn! Aku akan memertahankan Sehun tetap dirumah ini."

Mereka tahu tabiat Jongin seperti apa. Tuan mudanya membenci kehadiran anak kecil. Karna baginya anak kecil hanya merepotkan, berisik dan cengeng. Jongin pasti mengusir Sehun.

.

.

.

"Tuan Suho." suara cempreng Luna mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan muda Jongin memberitahu saat ini ada dibandara meminta anda menjemputnya."

Deg

"Sehun… Bagaimana?" Xiumin berucap sendu.

"Harusnya dia 2 bulan menetap di Jepang?!" Lay terlihat panic. Ini sangat mendadak, kenapa pula tuannya kembali dalam waktu yang cepat?

"Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang!" jawab Suho pada Luna.

Sepeninggalan Suho, Lay dan Xiumin akan mengurus seputar rumah besar ini. Dibantu beberapa maid, mereka bekerja sama membereskan semua ruangan. Jongin sangat perfeksionis terhadap kebersihan jadi jangan sampai ada debu-debu yang menempel.

.

.

Sehun menikmati semilir angin lembut di temani segelas buble tea dan langit senja. Tinggal di istana seperti ini impiannya dari dulu. Sayang tidak ada pangeran tampan disampingnya. Ya ampun Sehun… kau itu laki-laki kan? Harusnya tak ada seorang putri cantik yang menemanimu.

Sudahlah! Kembali pada Sehun yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Anak kecil itu melihat kucing liar sekitar depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia berlari kecil ingin menangkapnya.

"Hei.. kucing lucu~ "

Sebenarnya Sehun menyapa kucing itu dengan ramah, entah kenapa bukannya mendekat ke arah Sehun melainkan menjauh ke jalan raya.

"Tunggu kucing manis~" Rayu Sehun membuka gerbang rumahnya. '_Ugh! Besar sekali pagar besi ini'_, pikirnya.

Tangan mungilnya menarik sekuat tenaga gerbang dihadapannya. Buble tea dalam dekapannya ia simpan ditanah tepat bawah kakinya. "Susah sekali~" ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba namun gerbang raksasa ini tak kunjung terbuka juga.

"Abracadabra" kedua tangannya merapalkan mantra. Dasar bocah! Ia pikir dengan begitu gerbangnya akan terbuka?

"Abracadabra" Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ayolah terbuka!

Srek

Gerbang itu terbuka juga. Menampilkan sosok namja tan membawa koper ditangannya.

"Siapa kau bocah?" Sungutnya murka.

Sehun membuka kelopak matanya. Siapa dia? Apa didepannya adalah Tuan muda Kim Jongin yang sering Lay eomma ceritakan? Satu kata menggambarkan perasaannya. Tampan!

"Kenapa kau berada di rumahku?"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa hyung Kim Jongin?"

"Ya. Siapa kau?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Aku Sehun. Anak dari Suho dan Lay."

"MWO?"

Jongin shock mendengar penuturan bocah itu. Inikah alasannya tak ada seorang pun yang menjemputnya dibandara. Dengan terpaksa Jongin menaiki taxi agar sampai disini dan ternyata ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan. Suho dan Lay kapan menikah? Bagaimana mungkin hal ini disembunyikan darinya. Jika memang mereka telah dikarunia seorang putra, kenapa membawanya kemari?

Demi rubik rongsokan milik si Rusa (Luhan) ~ Kim Jongin sangat-sangat-sangat membenci anak kecil.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

RainDay:

Rain baik hati bukan? Publish 4 ff baru sekaligus. Ini disengaja karna Rain mau ngucapin permintaan maaf dan terima kasih sudah support Rain si author amatiran. Rain gak mau buat reader menunggu lama kehadiran Rain (Emang ada?) karna Rain masih "HIATUS". Apa sich da aku mah author tanpa reader bagaikan butiran debu #KISSandHUGreader#KETCHUPbasah.

Special guest kali ini adalah Sehun EXO K*Tebar bunga.

Sehun : Author sarap, Dasar pedofil!

Rain : hehehe. Rain emang sarap untuk perbedaan umur. Rain terlanjur cinta pedofil beginian. Seperti ff 'Can't Buy My Love' jarak umur mereka sangat jauh. Bisa tebak berapa umur Sehun dalam ff itu?

Sehun : Kalo ada yang jawab bener, trus ngaruh buat hidup gue?

Rain : Cadel, kamu ngomong kok kasar bgt sama Rain. #nangisbombay. Yang bener nebaknya "ff Can't Buy My Love" bakal cepet update sebelum 'Hiatus' berkepanjangan.

Jangan tungguin ff Rain. Chap 2nya diupdate dengan waktu yang lama. (Rain akan hiatus beberapa bulan lagi)

Inget yach Rain siap nerima kritik & saran dari kalian (baik penulisan #kepanjangan atau kependekan tiap chapnya, plot, karakter, atau gaya bahasa yang digunakan, typo, updatan ffnya, kalo perlu review yg panjang boleh kok. segala macem.) tapi gak ada bash okey!

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Sehun & Rain : ~ Sayonara chingudeul ~


End file.
